A quantum dot light emitting device (QLED) has many advantages of high color gamut, self-illumination, low starting voltage, high response speed and the like, and is becoming a very popular research direction at present.
At present, an electron transport layer in a QLED is usually obtained by printing (such as an ink jet printing method or a micro contact printing method) a zinc oxide ink. In the process of forming the electron transport layer by an ink jet printing method, zinc oxide nanoparticles in the zinc oxide ink are likely to aggregate, resulting in black points in the layer. Meanwhile, as the solvent in the zinc oxide ink is volatized very quickly during the layer forming, a large number of pores are likely to occur in the layer formed by printing. Both the black points and the pores seriously affect the quality of the electron transport layer.
Therefore, it is very necessary to develop a novel zinc oxide ink which is more suitable for forming electron transport layer by printing.